


Three's Company

by dulceata2



Category: Naruto
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 12:06:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13880514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dulceata2/pseuds/dulceata2
Summary: She'd known him since forever. She had a pretty intense crush on the other. Where had it all gone wrong?An unknown jinchuuriki, two "monsters," a love story between the three of them.





	Three's Company

Thump.  
She woke with a start, suddenly finding herself on the floor next to the bed.   
She sighed. Lately she’d been feeling like the odd one out, the third wheel in their odd relationship.  
When they’d first asked her, it had all been sunshine and roses and she’d been thrilled. She’d always had a small crush on Gaara, and Naruto was her closest friend when they were kids, not that he really remembered. And back then her puppy crush had not gone away. She hadn’t seen the attraction in Sasuke, and he had appreciated that.   
She’d taken care of him. Making sure he had food in his fridge other than instant ramen, bandaged his injuries, and consoled him in his academic. She understood why he didn’t want to remember that time in his life, but it also hurt when he didn’t remember her.  
When he’d fallen for Gaara she’d watched them dance around each other until finally they came to an understanding.  
She’d been happy for them, a bit jealous and yearning, but happy for them.   
Their approach to her had been so unsure, fearing rejection and disdain. They had assured her that she would never feel left out. She had been hesitant as she wanted to be a part so badly, but she wasn’t sure why they chose her. She still wasn’t sure.   
They always looked at her expectantly, as if they were waiting for her to do something or say something. 

She got up and got dressed in the bathroom. She looked in the mirror at herself, wondering what they saw. Coming out, she saw that they were still asleep, tangled up in each other.She smiled sadly, jotting down a note and grabbing some clothes before walking out the door.

“Dear Gaara and Naruto,  
I think I need some time.  
Love you forever,  
Tsuki.”

She knocked on her cousin’s door. “Can I stay here a while, Kiba?” she asked waveringly as he opened the door. “Of course, Tsuki. You’re always welcome here” he said with some confusion. She hugged him briefly, patting Akamura’s head and made her way to the upstairs guest bedroom. Collapsing on the bed she cried silently. “Where had it all gone wrong?”  
Kiba watched her slump as she went upstairs. Hearing her sobs he clenched his fists, “What did they do to you?” he whispered.

A few buildings away Gaara was just opening his eyes. Naruto was still asleep cocooned in his pile of blankets. He noticed that Tsuki was not resting besides him, but assumed she had woken before him and was in the bathroom. That is until he saw the piece of paper on the bedside table. Picking it up, he stared at the words uncomprehending. Naruto, waking up, noticed something was wrong. Stumbling out of bed he leaned over Gaara’s shoulder to see what he was looking at. They suddenly bolted. Throwing their clothes on and racing out the door. She was either at a hotel or the Inuzuka compound. They would try the latter first. She had family there after all. They would get her back. They loved her, she was theirs in all senses of the word.

They banged on the Inuzuka’s door desperately hoping against hope that she was there and would come back. Kiba opened the door and folded his arms as he looked at them. Naruto fidgeted but Gaara stared back without emotion. Inwardly he was nervous; Kiba was watching them with narrowed eyes emitting almost killing intent.   
“Is Tsuki here?” Naruto finally burst out”  
“Yes” Kiba said bluntly.  
“Can we see her?” Naruto was bouncing. Gaara pulled him back from barreling into Kiba.  
“She doesn’t want to see you.”   
Naruto gaped in astonishment, ready to argue. Gaara just nodded. He murmured in his gravelly voice. “Tell her we love her, please?” He turned, putting an arm around Naruto’s shoulders and practically dragging him along. Kiba watched them go, noting the slumped shoulders of Gaara and the faint tear tracks on his face. He sighed. 

The apartment seemed almost empty without her. The two boys walked around in a daze. They hadn’t realised just how vital Tsuki was to their relationship. She brought light and laughter into their home. She could make even Gaara smile. Naruto was her partner in crime, a bright smile always on his face, but some days it was forced and he was consumed by memories. Both Kyuubi and Shukaku adored her and she brought peace to Gaara’s and Naruto’s minds. At her absence the sealed biju were revolting, tormenting the two boys with images of their neglect. Both boys sunk into themselves as they were forced to watch.

Tsuki was hot. She woke up burning after a vivid dream of blood red hair and green eyes hovering over her as a pair of blue eyes and golden skin approached. She’d thrown off the blankets but it didn’t help. Her hips thrust up involuntarily and her eyes were puliless gold and her teeth lengthened into fangs. She clawed at herself in desperation, emitting keening whines. She stripped off her night wear, leaving herself in just her bra and panties. Her panties were soaked in preparation for attention. 

Kiba sniffed the air slightly and widened his eyes at the scent. He knew that smell and he wasn’t prepared to deal with it. He raced out the door, Akamura at his heels. Banging on Gaara and Naruto’s door they opened it with surprise. Gaara’s eyes widened at Kiba’s dishevelled appearance.  
“Tsuki is in heat” he almost shouted. “I don’t know how but she is.”  
“She’s jinchuriki, didn’t you know?” Gaara replied slowly, his eyes flashing gold.  
“She never said” Kiba argued, calming down slightly.  
“I don’t think she knows” Naruto said as he pulled on his orange jacket.  
“Are you going to help?” Kiba demanded.  
“I wouldn’t be at home for a couple of days” Gaara said over his shoulder as the two walked calmly towards Kiba’s home.

If anything it had gotten worse. She was almost crying in frustration, her eyes wide open but unseeing. Clenching at the sheets and tearing into her bottom lip with her fangs. She didn’t notice as Gaara and Naruto walked through her door, shucking their clothes as they went, too lost in her need. 

They had limited themselves to kissing and cuddling, unsure if she was ready for the commitment of mating. Leery of pushing her into something. They were realising that they they had been wrong. She needed them and they would step up beyond her expectations. 

Gaara moved first, fangs equally extended as her making crooning sounds as he went. He was almost flush against her and she purred at the feel. Naruto was sitting on his heels just watching, his gold rimmed blue eyes glittering at the contrast of milk pale skin and the tanned curves beneath him.   
Gaara held himself on his elbows as he leaned down and dominated her mouth. The taste of blood on her lips drove him wild. He ripped off her bra in one movement and moaned at the pink nipples which pebbled at his touch. Her eyes focused at the new sensation. The feel of him against herr. “Gaara” she breathed. His lips slipped down to mouth her neck, not biting but sucking on her sweet spot. She moaned and arched against him, so that her breasts brushed his firm chest. Gaara hummed in pleasure. The vibrations against her skin made her shiver slightly. He kissed the top of her breasts, moving down he latched on her nipple biting it gently and twirling the other. As he switched between breasts he rolled over to the side to make room for Naruto who had given up being a passive onlooker.   
Naruto was suddenly there, kissing up her inner thigh, brushing past the part of her body that ached for attention. He smoothed his hand down the curve of her spine, lifting her hips up with his calloused hands. The rough feel against her skin forced another moan from her. He smirked at her and grabbed the top of her panties with his teeth, slowly pulling them down her legs. She watched him with desire. The move was very sexy but she was distracted by Gaara kissing her and forcing his tongue into her mouth. She didn’t know how to respond. She knew the mechanics of sex, but tongue action was new. She tentatively sucked on his tongue, making him growl in appreciation.  
She was so wet, the liquid almost seeping from her. Naruto rumbled against her, giving a long lick along her folds. She gasped into Gaara’s mouth and he let her go with a smirk. She felt his tongue go into her and clutched at his hair, pulling on it wantonly. Naruto groaned at the feel of it. Removing his tongue; juices dripping from his mouth he licked his lips. Reaching up he kissed Gaara, sharing the taste of her.   
He slowly slipped a finger into her and she bucked wildly. He slipped in a second and then a third, scissoring and curling to stretch her enough to encompass them. Her lips opened in a silent scream at the intense pleasure.   
Naruto took out his fingers deeming her stretched enough. The feeling of emptiness was short lived as Gaara nudged Naruto off her, taking his place above her.  
She clutched at him as he ground against her, teasingly. Her nails raked along his back leaving long scratches as she tossed. Reaching up she pulled him down for another deep kiss. He looked in her eyes raising a non-existent eyebrow and she nodded slightly. He gradually slipped into her, stretching her even more. She gasped breathlessly at the feel of him moving against her inner walls, flinching as he broke through her hymen. He paused to let her get used to him, then fully sheathed himself to the hilt. He pulled out ‘till only the tip was in her entrance, then thrust back into her forcefully. She grabbed his hair as he did it again. Hitting her sweet spot dead on. Her breath hitched as he bit into the area between her neck and shoulder.  
“Please” she whimpered. She didn’t say what she was pleading for, but he understood. As the blood welled up on her shoulder his thrusts sped up until he was moving so quickly and strongly that the bed was rocking. Naruto was sitting at the headboard rubbing himself. The sight of them was driving him wild.  
She felt her abdomen tightening in preparation for something, she knew not what. As her walls tightened almost painfully his thrusts became more sloppy as he felt his own climax approaching and he was almost desperate for completion.   
She came with a wail her vision going white and seeing stars. He thrusts a few more times to extend her climax, but then he couldn’t take it anymore and jerked his hips, spilling into her, howling out his completion. It was a good thing Kiba had made himself absent.   
Waking from her heat and aching as they had done this through three days, her readiness coming back often and almost demanding attention. She stretched, feeling a hard chest against her. She looked down, meeting bright blue eyes. She sighed softly, her eyes half closed in remembered pleasure. But she was comfortable with Gaara’s arm around her waist, snuggled up against her and Naruto so close. She stroked her hand through Naruto’s golden locks, marvelling at how soft they were. Naruto hummed at the feel.   
Looking into her eyes seriously, he murmured “I’m sorry Tsuki. We never meant to make you feel that way.”   
Kiba poked his head in at the door with his eyes closed. “Can I come back to the house now?”  
“Sure” Tsuki said as she clutched the two close.  
When he left Tsuki murmured back. “I’m sorry for overreacting,” she said blushing.  
“You didn’t.” Gaara’s lips were against her back kissing. “We weren’t appreciating enough.”  
They dozed off wrapped in each other’s arms.


End file.
